Random Things with the Cullens and Bella
by LipCandy-x
Summary: Just random chapters. Mostly what me and my friend do when were hyper. All characters, usual pairings. Please R&R! x Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie & Some Jacob :D
1. Mario Kart & Marshmallows

**A/N: O-kaayyy! I'm kinda sorta really hyper right now & this is what came out :D It's very OOC!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly. Or the idea of the notes thing. Or Nintendo Wii's.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella:Italics_ Alice:Normal. **Edward: Bold.**

Ermm, Bells?

_Yess my little pixie friend?_

Why are we writing notes to each other when we could just talk?

_Beecuuuzzz... I hath lost-eth my voice-eth._

Bu-...

_anndd, it's fun-eth! :)_

-has vision- I want a Wii! :(

_Me too! Contact Captain Eddie via brainwave!_

**You called Alice?**

_That was fast._

**I know, love. I'm a vampire.**

_OMG! ME TOO!_

No you're not.

_Way to kill my dreams A-Shizzle :(_

**Ermm Alice?**

Yess o brother of mine?

**Why are you two writing notes instead of talking?**

Becuuzz, it's fun and Bella lost her voice by eating too many M&M's and-

**How do you lose your voice by eating M&M's?**

You didn't let me finish Eddie! Don't snatch the paper :( She got hyper and was singing Soulja Boy at the top of her lungs in the middle of the Mall so she got escorted out of the premises by security men people.

_They were scary :( They had bald heads and sunglasses!_

**Haha I see... What did you want me for Tinkerbell?**

_Tinkerbell? Awww I love it (:_

**(:**

-clears throat- Save the mushy stuff until later mm'kayy?

_Pfft, fine. Eddie?_

**Yes love?**

_Can me and Alice have a Nintendo Wii? -pouts-_

**Yeah, sure.**

Yay!

_Woohoo! -hugs-_

**I didn't actually get a hug.**

_It was a metaphorical hug Edward._

**Oh...**

Now... What games do we want Bell?

_Mario Kart! :D_

Yay! –happy dance-

**Anything else my highness?**

MARSHMALLOWS! –bounces-

_And M&M's!_

**No M&M's Bella.**

_Aww -puppy dog eyes-_

**Not the eyes Bells you know you can get anything from me!**

You better look away then Eddie-kins 'coz her lip's quivering.

**No! No! Right, I'm going to the Mall. –runs away-**

_Watch out for the EVIL security guards!_

Bella, he can't read that if he's already gone.

_Oh yeah... WHat do you wanna do now?_

Ohh I have an idea... –smirks-

_NOO! NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!_

Barbie Bella Time! :D

-Bella tries to run out of the Cullen's house but Alice catches her by the wrist and drags her upstairs for a makeover while they wait for Edward to get back...-

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Sorry, I recently got Mario Kart for Wii (: and I asked my friend what I could put in this and she just randomly goes MARSHMALLOWS! So that's where that came from...  
This will be continued. The others will be in other chapters aswell (:  
Please Review (: x**

* * *


	2. Bruise and Emmett

**A/N: This is kinda carrying on from the Mario Kart one. Please R&R x  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did the Cullen boys would be locked up in my house – never to be seen again... –Mwaha-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Edward and Jasper get back from hunting to find Bella pouting in the living room. Alice and Emmett are watching her with a smirk.-

_Bella _Alice**Edward**_**Jasper**_Emmett.

**  
Guys? Why is Bella pouting like there's no tomorrow?**

She had a little "accident". –snicker-

_S'not funny! –pouts-_

S'nis!

_S'not!_

S'nis!

_S'not!_

S'ni-...

_**-growls- Stop annoying her even more! My head hurts :(**_

Sorry "Jazzie." –smirks-

_**-snarl- Only Alice can call me that!**_

**Hellooo? What happened to my Bella?**

Oh! Well we were playing on Mario Kart and Emmett here decided it would be a good idea to steal Bella's remote thingy ma jig.

_-glares at Emmett- And he ran off with it upstairs, So I decided to go after him and ask him for it back._

But obviously the loon wouldn't give it her back and he said to her that she had to catch it...

_He then proceeded to throw it at me-..._

But Bella, being the cluts she is, tripped and fell on her bum so the remote hit her right between the eyes! –grins-

_Now I have a controller-shaped bruise on my head :( Look! –points-_

**-growl- Emmett! You idiot! You know how fragile she is! –lunges-**

Uh Oh...–runs away-

_Eddiiiieeee ): I want to go to sleep!!_

_**She's whiny when she's hurt!**_

**Shut it "Jazzie" come on Tinkerbell, time for bed.**

I think she may have concussion...

_Yay!_

-Edward carries Bella up the stairs at vamp speed leaving Jasper and Alice alone-

_**Aliiiceeee! I want to go bed too ):**_

_Damn Bella and her influential emotions! –sigh- Come on Jazzie._

_**Yay! (:**_

* * *

_**The next chapter will be Edward & Bella's note passing upstairs (:**_

_**Okayy, this actually happened to one of my other friends while he was on his Wii (: I laughed. & the "S'nis-S'not" is a thing me and my family do if it's a petty argument lol x  
Please Review (:**_

* * *


	3. Conversation BxE

**A/N: Bella has minor concussion (: That explains the overly hyperness (is that a word?).  
Discalimer: Err... I.. No, I don't own it and Alice says I never will ):**

* * *

**Edward**_Bella_

_CRACKK THE SHUTTERSS OPEN WIDEE I WANNAA BATHEE YOUU IN THE LIIGHHTT OF DAAAYY !!!_

**If I did that my skin would glow and cause a lot of road traffic accidents.**

_Noooo Eddiiee-kinnss you would go 'sparkle-sparkle' and be very pretty (:_

**How hard did you hit your head?**

_I didn't hit it, t'was the big buffoon._

**I'll guess you meant Emmett**

_Very smart fiancée of mine xx_

**I do try – now lie down.**

_Nooooo! Eddiieee! I WANT A MARIO HAT!_

**Why?**

'_Cuz they're the shiz!_

**Shiz? –raises eyebrow-**

_It means the best, Edward._

_**...**_

_Eddiieee ?_

**Yes, love?**

_ilyvm_

**definition?**

_i love you very muchio ;D_

**ilyvmt :)**

_Can I haz some M&M's?_

**No.**

_Whyy ? -pouts-_

**'Cuz you will be bouncing off the walls & i would have to get Carlisle to sedate you - again.**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!_

**?**

_You said 'Cuz!! -giggle-_

**I wrote it.**

_Same difference! Eddie?_

**-sigh- Yes?**

_ALICE WANTS A YOSHI MASK!_

**I'll get her one if you please. go. to. sleep.**

_Mmm'kayy... I feel dizzy..._

**Night Bells.**

_zz..._

-Edward kisses Bella on the forehead and leaves her to sleep in peace. Then going downstairs to track down Emmett...-

* * *

**The first line is a new song called "Crack the Shutters" by Snow Patrol. Just in case it confused you.  
I saw a Yoshi mask the other day & my friend wanted it. NO JOKE.  
Please review with any suggestions I could put in (: x**


	4. IM and Jacob Black

**A/N: Okay, this is an IM chapter. Not notes so they have their own msn names. Dedicated to a friend who needs cheering up (:  
Very OOC.  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Bummer.**

* * *

**Edward – PianoVamp17  
Bella – KlutzGirl18  
Jacob - OneBigDawwg**

**KlutzGirl18 has just signed in.  
PianoVamp17 has just signed in.**

**KlutzGirl18 says: **Hiya Eddie (:**  
PianoVamp17 says: **Must you call me that?**  
KlutzGirl18 says: **): You make me sad Edward –pouts-  
**PianoVamp17 says: **Sorry I just don't like that name.  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **...  
**PianoVamp17 says: **Bella?  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **...  
**PianoVamp17 says: **Don't ignore me ):  
**PianoVamp17 says:** Tinkkerrbelll?  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **Can I call you Eddie-kins? –grins-  
**PianoVamp17 says: **Pfft, fine. But not in front of the others!  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **ilyvm Eddie-kinns x (:  
**PianoVamp17: **Love you too (:

**OneBigDawwg has just signed in.**

**PianoVamp17 says: **Ew what do you want mutt?**  
OneBigDawwg says: **Nice to see you too, blood-sucker.  
**PianoVamp17 says: **-growl-  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **Down, boy! –pats head-**  
PianoVamp17 says: **-purr-  
**OneBigDawwg says: **LMAO! She control's you!  
**PianoVamp17 says: **-snar...**  
KlutzGirl18 says: **-interrupts Edward- -growl- I can control you aswell, Jake.  
**OneBigDawwg says: **-backs away- Pfft, don't b-be s-s-silly.  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **-backs Jacob into a dark corner- I'm deadly serious... –glares-  
**PianoVamp17 says: **LMAAOO, Not such a big dog now are we? –hacks computer-  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **Jacob?  
**ScaredLittlePuppy says: **Y-y-ye-yes?**  
KlutzGirl18 says:** BOO!  
**ScaredLittlePuppy says: **aghh! -runs away-  
**  
ScaredLittlePuppy has just signed out.**

**KlutzGirl18 says: **HAHAHAHA! –laughs hysterically- What did you do to his computer?!  
**PianoVamp17 says: **I hacked it and changed his name ;D  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **LOL! That is so unlike you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! This is definitely a new side to you... I like it ;)  
**PianoVamp17 says: **Lol! I think you scared him Bella.  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **Ya think? –giggle-  
**PianoVamp17 says: **Wanna know what else I found out about the mutt while inside his computer?  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **OMC! What?  
**PianoVamp17 says: **He has all the Albums for "Atomic Kitten" and "S Club 7".  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **OhEmmFrickin'Gee! No way!  
**PianoVamp17 says:** Way!  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **No way!**  
PianoVamp17 says:** Way!  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **No way!**  
PianoVamp17 says:** Way!  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **No way!  
**PianoVamp17 says:** No really, Bells. All. Of. Them.  
**KlutzGirl18 says: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! -falls off chair and dies laughing-  
**PianoVamp17 says: **Bella?**  
PianoVamp17 says: **Are you alright my love?

**PianoVamp17 sends a nudge!  
PianoVamp17 says: **Bella? Do you need help?  
**KlutzGirl18 says:** umphh... I think I might need you to come here and kiss it better love ;D  
**PianoVamp17 says: **-chuckle- I'll be there in 5.

**PianoVamp17 has just signed out.**

**KlutzGirl18 says: **5 minutes or seconds-... Oh, hi Edward (:

**KlutzGirl18 has set her status to busy.  
ScaredLittlePuppy has signed back in.**

**ScaredLittlePuppy says: **Okay Bella! This means wa-... –pauses and rereads last few lines of conversation- Oh.

**ScaredLittlePuppy has signed off sulkily.**

* * *

**Hahaha! Sorry if you like Jake it's nothing personal ;) Review anyway please x  
Hope this cheered you up :D x**


	5. HyperNosity

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me say it again... No, zero, zilch and zippo. Don't own the songs either.

* * *

_Bella, _Alice, **Edward, **Rosalie, _**Jasper. **_

-Cullen's living room, Alice and Bella are writing notes when Rosalie comes in-

_F is for friends who do stuff together..._

U is for you and me...

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the-..._

What are you two doing?

Singing on paper...

_...and in our minds._

Mm'kayy. I'll watch. –files nails-

_7 things I hate about you!_

You're vain!

_Your games!_

You're insecure!

Are you talking about me?!

_No Rosie, t'is a song (:_

Suuureeee it isss Bellaaaa... –sarcasm-

_It is Ali, I wasn't talking about Rose._

Suureee youuu weren't Bellaaaa... –more sarcasm-

_SHUT UP MARY ALICE BRANDON PIXIE SUGARPLUM UNICORN MARSHMALLOW RAINBOW-DUST CULLENNN! *^*^&%^*&%_

....?

... Sureee I will Bellaaaaaaaa...

_Grrr._

**Why is my Bella never happy when I get here?**

_**I dunno, but it hurts.**_

_Edddiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee! –is happy-_

Edddiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!

_**Edddiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

**Jazz. –glares-**

_**Well, it's not my fault. You wouldn't like it if I directed all of the hyper-nosity in the room towards you would you?**_

Hyper-nosity?

_**-nods- Brilliant isn't it?**_

**Not really.**

OMG! IT'S GENIUS! –bounces-

_WE SHOULD MAKE A DICTIONARY!_

WITH WORDS IN IT!

_GOOD IDEA ALICE! –holds out fist-_

SCORE! –taps Bella's fist-

I'm outta here, the cars are calling my name.

_Wow, that was strange..._

Yeah, she thought cars can talk HAHAHAHA!

_I know! Only trees do that! :D_

Rosie is strange :D

**-clears throat- You're not helping Jasper in any way, shape or form.**

Jazzy?

_**TOO... –twitch-...MUCHH... CRAZiYYNESS^ -twitch-... MUSSST... GETT RiiDDD !!$!*!!&^% -twitches even more-**_

**ALICE! MAKE IT STOP BEFORE HE PROJECTS IT AROUND THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD!**

How?! -has vision- Oh.

**-vision invades mind- Oh. Ew, Gross.**

_Nobody tells me nuffin' :'(_

**It's okay Bella you'll find out... now.**

_..._

*Alice goes and sits on the twitching Jasper's lap and places both hands on either side of his face, she then starts making out with him and he stops twitching and kisses her back thoroughly.

Bella stands up and turns to Edward, who is now twitching from the thoughts running through his sibling's minds. Bella glanced back at Alice and Jasper still making out and makes a decision.

"Bella?" Edward winced out. Bella didn't answer, only walked into the kitchen. The sound of a tap running was all that could be heard before she emerged with a large bucket of cold water.

"Get ready to run." She whispered into Edward's ear, even though the others were too preoccupied to listen in. Holding the bucket of water over the couple's head, she quickly tipped the contents all over Alice and Jasper, who both screamed in bewilderment. Edward laughed out loud at their facial expressions –and presumably their startled thoughts- and flipped Bella onto his back whilst darting out the door towards the forest. The only other sound coming from the house over their laughter after that was a high pitched scream of:

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND TOO!!!!!!!" This only caused Edward and Bella to laugh harder out in the meadow.*

* * *

**Ahahahahaaa! Couldn't resist the Wizard Of Oz line at the end ;D  
Review pls. (: Need more ideas for what Alice and Jasper could do to punish them!**


	6. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**AN: IM SORRRRYYYYYYYY!! But I cant write for a while because the 'c' 'v' 'x' 'm' comma, full stop and question mark button have broken on my laptop so I'm gonna get that fixed and then post another chapter as soon as I can x**

**This applies to all of my stories, if you have any ideas for new chapters please PM me x**

**Love youu x**

**Hazel **


	7. Blood and Alice's Revenge Part1

**A/N: This is gonna be co-written with me with my friend ;D she doesn't have an account yet but will soon (:**

**Disclaimer: What happens if you say you do own it? If I did I wouldn't be writing this - happy?**

* * *

*Edward gets a frantic call from Alice while out hunting, he comes rushing back to find Bella jumping off the walls, hyper. Bella grabs Alice and lifts her up somehow, spinning her around the room*

_Bella_Alice**Edward**Emmett.

EDDiiEE EDDiiEE EDDiiEEEE! HELPP MEEEEEEEEE!

**You're a vampire - get down yourself! You did this to her!!**

I don't want to hurt her! & IT'SKINDAHARDTOWRITEWHENYOURBEINGSPUNAROUNDINTHEAIRBYYOURHYPER-BESTFRIEND! **(Its kinda hard to write when your being spun around in the air by your hyper best friend)**

**Why are you writing then?! SPEAK OUT LOUD!**

_C-can't, she said she'd eat m-me!_

-Bella sees Edward- EDDiiEEE POOOOP! WEEEEEEEEE! –drops Alice and hugs Edward-

_-is dizzy- Woah... OMC! EDWARD YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR CLOTHES! Eep!_

**Eep?**

_CONCENTRATE MAANNN!_

**Sorry. Ut Oh.**

What's the Ut Oh problem?! I WANNA KNOWW TELL MEEE!

**I'll tell you if you Don't. Look. Down. At. Your. Clothes.**

WHYYYY? Hee heee

Because your covered in Edward's dinner...

Huh? –looks down- Oh.

_Way to go Emmett!_

**-snarls- We'll deal with him later Alice we need to help Bella.**

Heh heh Edward a messy eater... need more sugar... feel dizzy, ooo spinnyy room! -faints-

Hahahaha!

**Congrats Emmett –glares- I'mma gonna go take her upstairs to sleep it off.**

_-has vision- Nooo! I have an idea of how to wake her up –smirks-_

**DON'T BLOCK ME!**

I like the way you think Aliceeee ;D

**Now Emmett can read minds too? NO FAIR!**

_Stop whining Eddie, he can't. Now for my –cough- evil -cough- plann mwahahahaaa!_

Operation wake-up Bella is a go go!

*Emmett pulls a large bag of skittles and M&M's from his pocket as Alice grins at him...*

**Crap.**

* * *

**O-kaayyy! So... the second half of this will be continued next chapter ;D Don't worry, Alice gets her revenge for the cold water incident (:  
Please Review i need it! You don't know how hard it is to write with keys broken ): Have to copy and paste letters!**


End file.
